The Changing
by Rainbowmoon75
Summary: This story takes place during the Shippuden era, Lady Tsunade asks Team 7 to do a mission in Suna when an unexpected foe appears, one that is closer that they can think and his acts will change the shinobi world in unexpected ways....
1. Change Chapter 1

_sumary ~ This story takes place during the shippuden part, Lady Tsunade asks team 7 to do a mission in suna as they have the strongest bond with the Kazekage and his siblings but a new and unexpected foe appears, one that is closer that they can think and his acts will change the shinobi world in expected ways...._

Naruto?" *Nock Nock* "Naruto get your bum up! Or I will kick it out the window!" a high pitch girl voice came from his door. It sounded loud like thunder.

Naruto opened one eye. "Ummm.. Leave me alone Sakura." He said sleepy. _'oh get up or she will get you...'_ a voice said in his head.

Getting up slow *Nock Nock* "I'm coming!" Naruto opened the door. "WHAT! I'm tired!"

Sakura made a face. "Don't care.. We have a mission if you haven't forgot? Let me guess you forgot?" She pushed him aside and walked into the house.

Naruto looked at her. "Oh... Kuso!" He ran and got dress fast.

He came out to see Sakura tapping her foot. "No time to eat lets go where late!" She ran outside. Naruto ran and grabbed a apple and bit into it.

*Grabs* Sakura grabs his collar and drags him out the door. "Let's go slow poke!" Naruto flew backwards and ran after her.

*After running for 30 minutes* Both came to a field.. "Where is Kakashi..." Sakura said stomping her foot. "Great if you would move your slow...." *Crack..* She looked up and around. "Shoot someone is here!"

Naruto looked around. "Were? I don't see them?"

_'Run! Leave her... Just get out now! Evil is coming..'_ the voice in his said meanly.

"No" He whispered. "Sakura! Run.. I can take them! Find Kakashi!" She looked at him with a look of no on her face but listened and ran.

Naruto watched her run then turned back to see a man walking towards him. "Naruto remember me?" The man said.

"You? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Same as you. On a mission!" He said to Naruto. He was now very close to him.

Naruto backed up a bit. "You're... Haishi Hyuga!"

Haishi smiled evilly. "Ha! Really? How is that Kyubi of yours doing? Does it mine helping me with something?" He locked eyes with Naruto.

Naruto froze still like statue. "What..." He said not to loud but in shock.

"I just need to borrow it. Naruto?"

"No!" Naruto screamed in his face. "Why in the heck would I do that!"

"Well I need It for my mission to take over the Leaf Village." Haishi Said smiling again and looked up at the sky.

"NEVER!" Naruto charged at him full speed. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said, making another clone of himself. "Rasengan!"

Before Naruto hit him, Haishi turned and grabbed his hand hard and twisting it. *SNAP* A long cracking snap sound echoed the air. Naruto screamed but then Haishi said something and hit the seal on Naruto's stomach. Haishi smiled evilly.

"Yes.." He whispered.

Naruto chocked and couldn't breathe. _'Ha do I have to do everything! Hit him! HIT HIM!_' The voice came back in his head. "No.." Naruto choked _'Then stop him!'_

Haishi looked down . "I thought you wanted to be a Hokage? But you're so weak... Hahaha" He laughed at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him "Take it back!" He yelled and grabbed his arm.

Looking mellow he said "Yin and Yang Release Jutsu!" His hand turned yellow and red as he started to pull at the Kyubi. Naruto starter to feel dizzy and then got his Kunai knife and stabbed it into Haishi's leg. Haishi hissed and kicked Naruto in the face. Making him fall down.

Still in the middle of this jutsu something went wrong... The power starter to get out of control...

"What? How can this be? It shouldn't be.. NO!" Haishi was hit with a burst of bright light. He was tossed through the air like a rag doll. As for Naruto, he fainted on the cold grass. Bright light as hot as the Sun came from Naruto's body. It hit everything it saw... Spreading world wide...

Ps~ First off I want To thank Kaiser for helping me all the way with the plot and charries, and info! sumary oh and all those long hour questions hahaha *big hugs* I love you kaiser!

Also FreeWofe Too As she showed me this site and is my uploading partner and cheeker! XD *will poke you later* *hugs*


	2. Chapter 2

Haishi woke up to see that the trees were much bigger and Naruto was gone out of site! "DANG!" He growled . And looked down at his hands they were light blue and he almost screamed, even for a man. His back had wings like a crane. His legs were brown, scaled, and hard all the way down. Looking around the trees where much bigger and strange noises surround the place. Haishi looked around.. "Well now I guess I can try to fly.." He started to run and flapping hard he took off into the air....Flying back to the leaf village!

Far off near the river Naruto laid.

A girl sat beside him. Then nudged him with her left hand. "Hey! Come on, I know your alive.." I growled!

Naruto moved a bit. "Leave me alone Sakura.." He moaned.

I made a face "I'm not your stupid dream witch!" Hissing smacking Naruto in the face. "Wake up..."

Naruto opened his eyes and jumped up so fast like lighting and stumbled backwards from pain and shock, hitting his head on a tree. Falling back on his butt he stared at the girl in shock. Mouth dropping and eyes wide he stared at me.

I walked over to him "You shouldn't move.. May hurt yourself more." I giggled evilly and stood still.

"Y...Y...You.. Your.." Naruto choked

"I'm a what? A four tailed fox girl with ears?" I waved my hand in the air.

"Yeah.. But..." Naruto looked down at his feet to notice he had four tails too.

I looked at him with mean red eyes. "But what? Humm? Is it how I look right? Because you're not any better off as me."

Naruto looked her in the eyes. "No! You look exactly like me! " He said in a high scared voice.

I burst into laughter. I moved my short jagged hair from my face and sat next to him.

Naruto tried to move but the I grabbed his arm.

"Listen I'm not here to hurt you..." I said.

"Oh my gosh!" Naruto moved away and pointed at me. "Your that voice! In my head! Also you look like me , sound kinda, and just looks like me in every way!" He screamed at her.

'Well he's not that dumb.." I though stupidly and smiled evilly at him. "Well not everything. I have boobs you know..."

Naruto's eyes looked straight at her chest. "Umm you mean man boobs? They're small.."

I had about it with him. That I got up and meant to kick him in the leg but he moved and I kicked him were it hurt!

"AWW!" Naruto fell over in a fetal position.

_'Well you deserved it.'_ I walked off thinking.

"You're an evil, fox, woman, thing." he yelled at her.

Turning my head "Thing? I have a name for your information. It's Naruko."

Naruto looked more fearful at the name that came out of her mouth.

"Have fun. I'm going for a walk. Cal me if you need me." Naruko smiled and waved at him.

"Wait! Don't leave me here.. come back.." Naruto yelled after her but she was gone. "Naruko?"

'Yes? Naruto?' it came from Naruto's head. 'I can talk to you from far areas. just to let you know.'

Naruto made a face. ' Well that's great to know.'

'Yep, because it helps when fighting together. Now what do you want?'

"Someone to tell me what in world is going on!" He yelled out loud.

"Really want to know humm?" Naruko appeared in the tree above him. "Ask away..."

Naruto nodded and started to ask questions...


	3. Chapter 3

I lay near the tree with Naruto. I looked at the blue sky as the cold wind made the branches rustle in the breeze. "Okay, you going to ask or not?"

"Yes!" Naruto made a face. "Umm... Is everyone an animal? How are we getting back? How am I going to tell them about you? AHH! What am I going to do? Is Sakura okay? Is-?"

"SHUT UP!" I growled annoyed. I pointed my finger in his face, it wasn't even an inch from his nose. "One damn question at a time! Okay?"

Naruto backed away a little, holding up his hands. "Okay... Sorry..."

I shook my head sighing. "First off everyone is an animal of some sorts. Second we can either run or walk back, which ever you prefer. Although you might want to walk after that kick I gave you..." I giggled slightly.

Naruto bit his tongue to hold back his comment, as it might have gotten him kicked again.

"As for how to explain me..." I thought for a moment. "Tell them I'm your loving, long lost twin sister." I leaned on the tree, my eyes wet with laughter.

Naruto gave me a look like I was crazy. "You okay?" he asked taking a cautious step toward me. "And you didn't answer my other questions."

I choked back my laughter, standing up straight. I looked at him, our icy blue eyes met. I frowned. "Sorry, don't know and don't really care." I turned and walked away, waving my hand and four tails at him.

"Why, you're a..." Naruto trailed off as he yelled after me.

"A what?" I taunted turning around. My cold eyes met his curious ones. "She ran and is probably fine at this moment. Happy?"

"Okay. I guess I can walk with you then."

I shrugged, nodding.

We walked deep into the woods, the wind as fierce and cold. The trees rocked and groaned under its force. We kept walking until we came to an open field. Rainbow flowers danced in the wind, filling the air with a sweet scent. Naruto gazed at the golden sunset as I walked into the flowers slowly. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Did you feel that?" I asked looking around for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary.

His blue, fox like eyes looked at me in confusion. "What do ya mean? I don't feel anything."

"Never mind." I said continuing to scan the field and the surrounding forest.

Naruto walked into the heart of the field spying a yellow flower who's petals made it look like the sun. "Look, Naruko."

I whipped around. "NO! Don't pick it!"

"Pick it? Okay!" Naruto picked it by its purple stem.

The ground started to vibrate, then it shook violently. He fell flat on his butt. Under ordinary circumstances I would have laughed.

"NO! You...!" I ran to him but I fell to my knees unable to keep my balance on the trembling  
ground. I jumped onto all fours and bolted over to him as quickly as I could.

The wind blew faster than it already was, the flowers were blown into the air creating a colorful tornado. I couldn't help but marvel at was going on around me.

"Naruko! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Naruto yelled over the howling wind.

My eyes were locked on huge flower dragon. _How is that even possible!_ It's red, rose petal eyes were locked on me.

"NARUKO!"

"Shut up! I can see it! I'm not blind!"

It's roar was deafening, Naruto covered his fox ears trying to block out its loud roar. I ran at it.

_I hope I don't regret this!_


	4. Chapter 4

In the leaf village, it was very quiet and peaceful. As everyone slept and dreamed the sun rose then...

"AWWWW! " Tsunade screamed. "MY HAIR ! MY PRETTY HAIR!" Her voice rang like a earthquake that went off with no alarm at all.

Shizune ran into the room. "What's wrong!" She stopped and looked at her. Tsunade was a wolf. A gold, silky, furred wolf.

"Tsunade looked at Shizune " Oh my you're a peacock!"

Shizune nodded "You know anything why it's happening?"

"No.." She said mad and looking back at her face.

"Well I have some news from the teams you sent out." Shizune said.

"Ha.. Bring them in!" Tsunade sound agitated.

Shizune opened the door and Sakura walked into the room with Kakashi. Kakashi was much bigger than normal times, his hair was longed and he had a white tail and cute ears pointy ears as well. His eyes were silver wolf eyes. Sakura was pink and her arms had feathers. her hair seemed silkier.

"Well at least I'm not the only wolf.." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Nope you're not.. But We need to talk!" Kakashi said wisely.

"Yes. We do." Tsunade said

"First off we lost Naruto.." He added fast.

_good no more talking loud month around... _Tsunade though to herself

"and well we can't figure why everyone is animals we think it's a jutsu..maybe?" He said waving his hand.

"YEAH! What happen maybe could be what's happen to Naruto?" Shizune jumped in happily.

Tsunade made a face "Humm. maybe.. But! Where in god's name is that brat?"

"Don't know.." Sakura said " I looked everywhere. I swear I saw someone from are village.. umm "

"WHO!" Tsunade jumped up eager now.

"Someone from Neji's family my lady I swear on my life it was the elders voice! I swear! " She told Tsunade calmly.

"Shizune go get him now." Tsunade yelled she seemed mad.

Shizune ran out of the room...

Everyone waited then walked in Shizune and the elder.

"You called?" He said almost rudely

"Yes, why were you out of the village?" Tsunade asked wisely in a hard tone.

"I was out. getting a scroll..see." he handed her a scroll with animals on it. and letters all over it.

"What is this?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know. see I think it has to do what's happening.. I had strange feelings .. I'm sorry my lady I didn't come to you first." He bowed to her.

"you can all leave." she said rudely.

"um Can I have the scroll?" the elder asked.

Tsunade made a face "No. now all get out!" she yelled and everyone left.

about half a day went by and Sakura had to training alone but then Kiba came along.

He was a twin clone of his dog. Sakura looked up from her herds.

"ha you look very nice today." Kiba grinned.

"Yeah, You look like a dog." Sakura grinned back.

Then both laughed Kiba smiled. "You know what's going on?" He asked with interesting eyes "I heard Naruto did it."

_oh I hate you Naruto! _

Sakura turned "umm no I don't think it was him we were ambushed.. then this happened and has gone just like.."

_Sakura_

"You mean just like.. oh.." Kiba saw a sad look in Sakura so he didn't say the name.

"yeah.." Sakura said.

"hey want to go eat something?" Kiba asked smiling and wagging his bi and fluffy tail.

"sure!" Sakura said happy and they both went to go get so ramen.


	5. Chapter 5

Moving out of a tight position Sakura moaned. Her eyes opened slowly. She knew she just had one of this never eat food before bedtime dreams. Rubbing her face she looked at her hand. Still pink! "AWW!" She flapped her arm and flew up and hit her head. She had about had it with anything Naruto did now. She went to get something to eat while rubbing her head Sakura cursed him in ever bad word she knew.

On the other side of town, everyone must have heard it. Ino's wonderful piercing scream!

Sakura was walking out the door when Ino walked up and shook her. "SAKURA! Look at my face and... Aww..."

"So what, you still look like your normal annoying self." Sakura flutter her eyes and started to walk away.

"No! This isn't funny, I have a tail! And huge ears." Ino wined tagging along with Sakura. Ino seemed to notice her arm look more winged like. " Can you fly?"

"Yeah I can. Can you?" Sakura asked in a rude joking way. Her head hurt and she didn't need Ino loud mouth to be talking and making it worse.

"Nope, But I can move faster I think." Ino said "Have you seen... Shikamaru and Choji? Do you think they changed too?"

"Yeah, Mostly everyone was hit and so that means everyone turned I think!" Sakura rubbed her eyes walking to the library.

Ino nodded "What hit?" Sakura made a face that look like she would hit Ino. Ino noticed "I'm sorry for the questions. I'm going to find Choji and Shikamaru! See yeah!" She ran off on all fours.

Sakura noticed the more they were in these forms we were about to move like the animal. She walks into the library to study but something cot her eye, Sai. He noticed her and walked up. "We training today?" She shook her head no, and then she felt bad so she got her book and asked him if he like to hang with her for a day. Thinking to herself that maybe he would be able to overcome himself with other this time much better than the last time they were out...

Walking to get some tea. Sai was about to talk until a deep voice came from behind him. Sakura's widen "Choji! Wow, What you up to."

Choji smiled a happy grin "Nothing really came to eat, Can I sit with you guys? Also Ino and Shikamaru are coming too." When he said this both them sat down. Sai made a face telling Sakura that this might not end well.

"Well you look fa...fa Fizzy" Sai said to Choji. Choji nodded. His big grizzly bear form look good on him "You look like a kitten." He said to Ino. Stopping at Shikamaru he had no words but he tried his best "Your umm well... ug ugly I mean interesting." Shikamaru gave a death glare that made Sai stuff his mouth full of food.

Sakura almost burst into a laugh. At least he did better this time around. She looked at Ino's team. Her team was weird a bear, a lynx... and a sloth. Her team which she now noticed what was different on Sai was that he was a mouse. So her team was a mouse, bird and whatever Naruto was.

After talking she said good bye and Sai just nodded. He took off and Sakura was by herself. She decides to go home and read her book on animals. Then she found something... but the page was damage, it look just like a bunch of DNA letters and symbols. She never had seen it before. She wondered what it means. It was in a circle and picture of animals danced around the page corners and letters all over the page. It looked like a Jutsu or something like a spell.

Slowly she got another headache thinking so she laid her head down and past out into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

As next morning arose, Sai had already awaked. He knew what day it was training. After what happen yesterday he knew he wouldn't say unless he had to. He walked outside after he ate. It was sunny out and a nice breeze blew his hair. He smiled and drew a bird and hopped onto it and flew towards the training grounds.

Sakura woke with a jump. She has a nightmare and as she woke "Aww Whoa!" She trips the chair over landing in a back roll. Getting up she fitted everything and yet again cussed out Naruto for this was his entire fault he jinxed her. She ate fast and ran outside. She knew she didn't have much time. So she tried the flying method. Flapping fast she flew.

Sai was munching on an apple when Sakura flew past him. His face went paler as he choked on his apple. Great goddess was his eyes playing tricks on him. It must have but he yelled out"Pinky!"

Oh course Sakura turned around at the word and frowned. Sai knew it was her and put on a smile to cover up the mistake.

As they both landed Sakura's worse nightmare had begun!

"Oh an Angel flying out of the sky..." Lee started his poem. "And you my love..."

"OH PLEASE NO! Don't even start!" Neji cut in pushing Lee over. "I'm already having a bad day so don't piss me off Lee with your annoy voice that makes my ears bleed!"

Lee made a face " You so rude Neji. I was in the middle of my love poetry!"

"Love poetry my ass!" Neji walked away from him.

Sai smiled "Your red Neji. I mean you butt... I mean your tail feathers... are you on you're umm per..." Sakura covered his mouth before he finished.

Neji turned around "What! To let you dude I'm a red tail hawk so shut it." His death glared Lee as he laughed on the grass.

Sai watched Lee hop up. "Oh Gai sensei! Your here!" Lee danced up to him "What we doing sir?"

Gai smiled "You two will be on my team for training today!" He pointed to Sakura and Sai.

"Yes Gai sensei!" She smiled and nodded.

On the other hand Sai messed up really bad this time that Neji fell over laughing as Lee was ready to kill him. Sai had said Gai's name wrong! He said "Yes, Gay sensei!" When he looked around it was silent and Gai walked up to him...

"It Gai! Say it with me Gai Gai Gai!" He winked each time.

"Gay? Gay... Gay!" Sai went pale he couldn't say it.

Gai frowned "Never mind you can pair up with Lee. Sakura with Neji! Tenten is sick so she won't be with us!"

Sai walked up to Lee they had to fight first. They danced around for a minute. Lee look pissed off and when Sai ran at him Lee jumped kicked him and he flew in midair but drew his bird and it grabbed him as he flew stead above smiling. When he landed him painted wolves and they attack but Rock Lee kicked them all back at Sai.

"That's the best you can do...That's sad!" He smirked trying to punch and kick him but Sai doused each hit.

"Well maybe? But at least I don't look pregnant with a pouch! Kangaroo boy!" Sai mocked him and smiled evilly.

"AWWW!" Lee tackled him and they rolled on the ground.

Neji watched "ok I swear that doesn't look right." He put his hand over his eyes as Gai ran out to stop them.

"You two can fight now!" Gai smiled. Hold Lee's and Sai's ears.

Both Sakura and Neji flew onto the battle field!

They seem to battle well. Bird to bird. There were a lot of feathers flying as Neji and Sakura hit each time. The last blow explodes as she punched and he did and both chakras's blasted them both into the ground.

"Ok good!" Gai ran out into the fog smoke they made. He almost fell into a small hold they made. Sakura and Neji were already up a next to Gai in seconds.

"Let's go eat! And call it a day!" Everyone smiled and walked towards the city.


	7. Chapter 7

"Achoo...Accchhhhoooo" Sasuke hit the cold stone wall. He couldn't stop sneezing fire and fireballs everywhere in his room. Then a big sneeze came "AAAAAACCCCHHHHHOOOOO!" He slammed into thru two walls and right into Kabuto's. Sasuke butt slammed him accidently and flew forward as Kabuto flew into his bed. Kabuto turned around faster than the speed of light. Sasuke got up and opened his new wings. His frame was made into a Navy blue dragon.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! Get out of my room!" Kabuto screamed pulling covers over his body. He wasn't totally naked but only had pants on meaning he was topless. He glared at him.

Sasuke stared at him " Oh come on were all guy, Not like I never seen a naked guy before!" He moaned rubbing his eyes. He grinned evilly and eyed Kabuto.

"OUT! GET OUT!" He hissed. Sasuke thru the walls and to his room. Kabuto put a shirt on fast he hated this! He was changing rooms far away from him this time!

He got and walked around thinking. He looked at arms, right away he smiled. He knew he was a tiger from the strips on is arms. He then though oh what Lord Orochimaru was. He could be a cobra or then he burst into a giggle and Sasuke popped his head out. He though Kabuto was strange and had to ask him why he was laughing. ""What's so funny?" He growled.

"Nothing," Kabuto left his room, Sasuke followed.

When in the main room Orochimaru sat. "You two are late!" He eyed them both. He didn't really change he was most the same but he had grey toned scales that shined when the lite hit them.

Kabuto frowned " I'm sorry my lord... Something happen, that's all."

Sasuke stayed still and said "Can we train."

" No training, I have a mission today with Kabuto." Orochimaru said boldly.

Sasuke frowned. He held his words well. " What am I to do?"

"My Lord Sasuke distorted my room and two walls as well, that needs fitted right away." Kabuto though what would happen if it wasn't fitted. It made him shiver.

Oro made a face "That can be fitted, How did it happen? And you can take care of the snakes..."

Sasuke showed no sign hat be wanted to say no but he nodded and walked off.

Kabuto stated it was Sasuke and he turned around to protest "It's this dam dust, fit it! It makes you look shiny my lord!" He growled and held in a sneeze and walked off.

Oro smiled and walked past Kabuto "Let's go pay a visit to the leaf village just for the fun." He waited for Kabuto. Kabuto grinned and walked up to his side.

"Let's go then." Kabuto smiled.

Sasuke sat watching the snaked he got bored and opened on of the cages and then a big sneeze came and boom the snake was on fire! "Aww no!" He watched it die. He hides it and walked out of the hide out. He never really listened to Oro he mostly did as he please and walked not towards the village but into the woodlands...


End file.
